zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
You Know My Name
A traitor's been unmasked, but Abel's problems aren't over - and Van Ark will go to any lengths to get his mole back. Cast * Sam Yao * Sara Smith * Major de Santa * Janine De Luca Plot 'A Traitor, Not A Coward' Runner 8 is a valuable resource with inside intel on Van Ark's operation, and her interrogation by the Major should be a private affair. The World's The Thing The Major explains that she has brought you along for security since Van Ark is sure to attempt to rescue his mole. What If Sam is still in disbelief about Runner 8 - they were never friends, but her commitment to Abel had always seemed genuine. Zoms loom in the distance. Don't Pretend We're Friends You tune in to hear Janine's disgust at her double-crossing, but the Major keeps her in check. The zoms on the horizon are armed with a bolt cutter. Get Away From There As The Major assesses the zombie breach, a scuffle breaks out and Runner 8 breaks Janine's arm. The Major returns and is shot by Runner 8. Should Have Listened To Sam Runner 8 puts a gun to your head. Without back up from Abel you've got no choice but to keep running towards Van Ark, who is dying to see you. Transcript SAM YAO: And we’re sure? We’re absolutely sure that Runner Eight’s secure out there? I mean, no chance she could, well, you know, ninja her way back out and go back to doing all the horrible things she was doing before? MAJOR DE SANTA: She’s under lock and key. The gates, Yao. Five’s here, chomping at the bit. SAM YAO: What? Oh, yeah, sorry, yeah. raising There you go. I still think we should be holding her in Abel. You know, where there’s a wall, and a fence, and guns, and uh, lots of people who are very, very angry with her. MAJOR DE SANTA: Angry people do stupid things. Can’t afford that. Runner Eight’s a valuable resource. SAM YAO: She’s a spy. MAJOR DE SANTA: A spy with inside intel on Van Ark’s operation. Janine’s questioning her now at a secret location. Only a few runners in the know. Safer that way. SAM YAO: But she was the one selling us out, and she can’t tell anyone where she is. You know, the whole prisoner thing. MAJOR DE SANTA: Pays to be careful. We got overconfident before. Look what happened. SAM YAO: Yep. Yeah, that’s true. Oh, watch out! There’s a few shamblers in that barn to your left. MAJOR DE SANTA: Well-spotted, Yao. SAM YAO: If you cut through the cow sheds, you’ll be able to outrun them. sighs She won’t tell you anything, you know. She’s not… she’s not scared of anything. She’s a traitor, but she’s not a coward. MAJOR DE SANTA: We’ll see. Come along, Five. Better pull clear of those zoms. SAM YAO: What I don’t understand is why Five’s going along for this. I mean, you don’t want to be there, do you, Five? You’re not an interrogator. You’re not into that sort of thing. MAJOR DE SANTA: Just what do you think we’ll be doing with Eight? SAM YAO: Well, you know… MAJOR DE SANTA: No waterboarding on my watch. SAM YAO: Oh! Yeah, good. I mean, I hate Runner Eight, but - MAJOR DE SANTA: We might be living after the apocalypse, but the Geneva Convention still applies. Besides, Five won’t be in the room. I brought you along for security. Check the fences, guard the perimeter. Van Ark’s bound to make a move to get his mole back. Your job’s to stop him, Five. SAM YAO: Mm, looks like he might have started already. Long-range cams are picking up a lot of zom activity in town. Seems to be heading your way. He must be sweeping the area. Take that footbridge over the stream. running MAJOR DE SANTA: Thank you, Yao. I have to say, Five, good to get a bit of fresh air. Cooped up in Abel, you lose sight of what it’s all about. Trees, birds, babbling brooks. Well, reminds you that there’s a beautiful world out there. A world worth saving, a world worth making sacrifices for. SAM YAO: Are you feeling alright, Major? MAJOR DE SANTA: You think I don’t have a soul, Yao? That I don’t wonder what it’s all about? I always thought when this damn war is over, I’d go to Scotland. My father came from there, you know? I’d work a farm, me and some sheep, just like before the apocalypse. But I start to think – sighs maybe the time for old dogs like me is over. When this is over, we need to think about how we rebuild. No point just going back to the way it was before. Look where that landed us. SAM YAO: Personally, I’m holding out for a world without spiders. MAJOR DE SANTA: It’s all very well to joke, Yao, but we need to think about these things. About how the world could be different. It’s not about any single one of us, you know. It’s not about me and my plans for a farm, or any individual. It’s about the survival of the human race. That’s what old Van Ark doesn’t understand, with this nonsense about turning immortal. No point any one of us surviving forever. The world’s the thing! The world, and humanity, and – laughs yes, Yao, I suppose people like you, with jokes about spiders. That’s the stuff! Can’t let anything stop it - not the zombies, and not one man with his regeneration potions. SAM YAO: I uh, didn’t think my jokes about spiders were so important. MAJOR DE SANTA: The old must make way for the new. SAM YAO: Uh… yeah. Those zoms are definitely heading your way. MAJOR DE SANTA: Don’t worry. Nearly at Ed’s old house, now. Sensible man. Lots of perimeter security. I need you to go and check it out, Five. I’ve got a traitor to interrogate. SAM YAO: Van Ark must really want Runner Eight back. I mean, that’s a lot of fast zoms. Hmm, Ed’s fence looks intact, but I can see a gate hanging open. You’ll need to pick up the pace to get there ahead of the zoms. Don’t know about you, Five, but I just can’t get my head around Eight being a traitor! I mean, it’s not as if I really liked her. I mean, she isn’t very likeable, is she? But she seemed really committed. You know, to us. To Abel. Stupid, isn’t it? I always thought I was such a good judge of character. I don’t want to alarm you, but those zoms are almost at the fence, and – yeah, nice burst of speed! Only a few hundred yards to the gate. Hmm. I’ve been wondering – if I’d been bitten, started turning gray, and Van Ark said he could save me, would I take the deal? I like to think I wouldn’t. I’m sure you wouldn’t, Five. But you never know, do you? Not until you’re the one getting that tickly little cough. Right, gate coming up, zoms a few steps behind, bicycle lock at the ready, and – creaks and rattles shut Nicely done, Five! But there are more fast zoms coming in from Newton Way and the fence over there is looking a bit ropey. Your work’s not finished yet! rattle against fence and moan SAM YAO: Okay, the bad news is all the zoms you stopped from getting in on the west side are now heading for the east side. There’s uh, twenty, twenty-five, thirty – you know what, let’s just call it a really very large number of the undead. The good news is that the fence is holding, so there’s still a chance to keep them out. The uh, neutral news is Major De Santa’s asked me to pipe Runner Eight’s interrogation through to you. I think it’s a bit ghoulish, personally, but she said you spent a lot of time with Runner Eight, so you might know if she’s lying. Head for that rusty tractor on the horizon, and uh, have a listen. static JANINE DE LUCA: - did he recruit treat you before you were bitten? Was getting bitten part of the plan? SARA SMITH: Do you think I want to be half zom? JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t know what you want, Sara. Did you want to get Archie killed? It must have been you who betrayed her to Van Ark. Didn’t it bother you even the tiniest bit when he tortured her to death? Didn’t it bother you when you heard her dying screams? MAJOR DE SANTA: Steady on, De Luca. SARA SMITH: Of course it bothered me. I’m not a monster. JANINE DE LUCA: Funny, that’s what Van Ark said! SARA SMITH: But he is a monster. JANINE DE LUCA: Didn’t stop you working for him, did it? SARA SMITH: You know what they say. Needs must. MAJOR DE SANTA: It’s the details of your work we’re interested in, Eight. Tell us what his plans are now. JANINE DE LUCA: You betrayed us! Why not betray him? It’s not like loyalty’s important to you, is it? SARA SMITH: Look, Janine, I know how you feel. I had my reasons - JANINE DE LUCA: You don’t know anything about me! Don’t pretend we’re friends! MAJOR DE SANTA: I’m not sure this is getting us anywhere - static SAM YAO: Sorry, Five, cutting the feed for a second. There’s bad news on the zom front. It’s hard to see on the long-range cams, but it looks like one of those fast zombies has a bolt cutter. You might need to pick up the pace. SAM YAO: Yep, definitely a bolt cutter. And they’re through the gate. Sorry, Five. In retrospect, sending you close – probably not the best idea. It’s too late to stop them, just run! Major De Santa, are you reading me? MAJOR DE SANTA: Loud and clear, Yao. SAM YAO: Zoms have broken through the fence. There’s nothing Five can do. MAJOR DE SANTA: Copy that. I’ll take my binoculars out for a look. Hold the fort while I’m gone, De Luca. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, ma'am. opens and shuts SARA SMITH: Just you and me, now, Janine. Oh, I know that expression. Planning to take a little bit of that anger out on me? I wouldn’t blame you. JANINE DE LUCA: I’d never hit a defenseless woman. SARA SMITH: You could always untie me. SAM YAO: Cut through that orchard, Five. There’s more fast zoms closing in from the right. JANINE DE LUCA: What’s their ETA at the house, Sam? SARA SMITH: Oh, has Van Ark sent the marines for little old me? I’m touched! SAM YAO: Zoms’ll be there in less than five minutes! MAJOR DE SANTA: I’m coming back. Prepare Runner Eight for relocation, Janine. JANINE DE LUCA: Are you sure we should - ? SARA SMITH: Hurry, please. We have an armored car ready for this. JANINE DE LUCA: Okay, Eight. If you even think about – SMITH grunts How did you - ? We secured you! with SARA SMITH I checked it myself! SARA SMITH: Shouldn’t underestimate me. DE LUCA screams SAM YAO: Jesus! What the hell happened? Janine? Janine! MAJOR DE SANTA: I’m going in. door Runner Eight, if you hurt Janine - SARA SMITH: Just broke her arm. She’s passed out, but she’ll live. Afraid I can’t say the same for you. Van Ark’s orders were very specific about you, Major. MAJOR DE SANTA: Don’t - ! MAJOR DE SANTA dies SAM YAO: Oh my God. Oh my God – Five, get away from there, now! SAM YAO: What are you doing, Five? Five, are you listening to me? You’re running in completely the wrong direction! You can’t go chasing after Runner Eight, she’s armed. She’s – she’s killed the Major. I don’t know what she did to Janine. You can’t risk getting near her! Please, Five, it’s pointless. You can’t even see her anymore, and – I know you want to help Janine, I want that to. I’m sending out runners from Abel. They’ll – they should get to her before the zoms. But Abel needs you, too, I - click SARA SMITH: Should have listened to Sam, Five. It’s okay. You can keep running. Don’t worry about those fast zoms. Van Ark won’t let them touch us. He doesn’t want anything terrible to happen to you, yet. So keep going. He’s dying to see you again. Category:Mission Category:Season Two